


Late Night Couch Incident

by virus21



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - Fandom, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: When a slow night in Gotham leads to a movie night with Barbara, Tim begins feeling things for the first Batgirl that he feels that he shouldn't.





	Late Night Couch Incident

Late Night Couch Incident

 

Disclaimer: Do not own the characters.

 

Normally, a quiet night in Gotham was usually seen as a good thing. And even the costume vigilantes that protect the city generally found such nights a good thing. Except those who had nothing else to do and found the calm rather boring as Tim Drake currently was. He had few plans and the fact that the Gotham underworld decided to take a day off made the rest the night a scramble to find something occupy his time.

He decided maybe Barbara had something for him to do, such as help with her equipment. If the Birds happened to be there, maybe convince them to spar. 

Tim made his way to the clock tower, prepared to have some project to do for the night. The last thing he wanted to do is just go to sleep (even if everybody says he really should). When he entered, he saw that Babs' computer was in stand-by mode, there was no sign of Canary or Huntress and most of the equipment was moved to the side. His thoughts were interrupted by a feminine voice “Tim is that you”?

Tim recognized the voice as Barbara's and followed the sound to her living area. There she was, laying on a couch, wearing short and a white button shirt. “What's going on Babs? Why aren't you doing your mission control thing”? Tim was sure he knew the answer to his question, which Barbara confirm as it being far to quiet to really need Oracle or her going out in costume.

“Say Tim, since we're both here with nothing to do, care to join me watching some cheesy 80s movie goodness”? Everyone else is doing there own thing and it's no fun watching cheesy movies alone”. Tim decided since there nothing else to do tonight, he might as well. He went to change into some civvies that everyone had in the tower in case they needed it and sat on the couch next to Babs.

The first movie then began. It was the typical 1980s action movie, with the all the ridiculousness that it entails. The 90 minute run time was mostly Tim and Babs mocking how over the top it was, pretty much in MST3k style. 

The next movie was a teen comedy, which got some of the same results how silly some of the fashions were. Tim got a laugh when Babs stated that she owned some of those outfits she got from a retro clothing shop, which Tim daring her to were them around Dick.

Tim liked this, a lot actually. He rarely had time to unwind these days, him being a workaholic more often than not. And Babs was generally always fun to hang around with. Its not wonder she was always so liked by the rest of the costumes in Gotham. He really should spend more time here; it could let him relax and he was sure Babs could use the company at times.

The third movie was, of course, a slasher movie. At this point Tim was getting a little sleepy. He turned to look at Babs and noticed that she was asleep, which wouldn't matter too much if she wasn't resting on his shoulder, her holding his arm. He must have been sleepier than he though if he hadn't noticed.

As he looked down, he couldn't help but noticed how beautiful she was. Of course he acknowledged how attractive she was, one would have to be blind not to. But at this moment it was less on a platonic level “Wait, what am I thinking?! Like she would ever...”

Tim's thoughts were interrupted as he looked down further to see that Babs' shirt was unbuttoned. Tim could see a great deal of what lay down her shirt. What made it worse was the movement due to Babs' breathing. Tim turned away, ashamed that he was doing such a thing “I have to stop! This is Barbara; she's like a big sister for God's sake”.

Tim looked around for something with caffeine, be it soda or coffee. He saw that the soda he had been drinking was gone and the coffee machine was across the room. Waking Babs at this moment wasn't much of an option as Tim didn't want to embarrass her. 

“Well, I guess if I sit here and fall asleep, Babs will wake up first and not think anything of it. She'll just think I didn't know and will spare us the awkwardness. At least I hope that's what happens”.Tim sat still, letting sleep come to him.

Moments later, Tim woke and found that he was now on his back. Somehow, not only had Babs not woke up herself, she was now laying on top of him, her head laying upon his chest. Now Tim was in a even more potentially awkward situation.

But he couldn't help noticed how pleasant this felt. Barbara felt good laying on him, her pretty face looking so peaceful, more so as Tim genitally moved some her hair out of it. Right now, he wished she would wake up and have her way with him, them to make love on the couch, thoughts he knew he shouldn't have but do.

At this point, Tim figured avoiding embarrassment was likely impossible. The only options were to wake Barbara up and get it over with or go back to sleep and deal with it then in hopes to negate the effect. He decided to go the later.

Tim wrapped him arms protectively around Babs and drifted back to sleep. His dreams filled with ideas he knew were wrong and unlikely, but wanted and wished would happen. His last thought being that he might make movie night a regular thing.


End file.
